


He’s our son

by Hotgitay



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Robots, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Backstory on George’s relationship with his synth odi and his beloved late wife mary





	1. Chapter 1

Mary had been cooking a beef broth in the kitchen as her husband George's car revved into the driveway of their house George had stepped out with Odi George walked over to the door he rummaged through his trouser pocket and found his keys opening the once locked front door Mary smiled to herself knowing that sound meant her George was home and the wife surely has missed her husband 

George instructed Odi to sit on the couch Odi did so turning his head slightly staring at George Mary walked out of the kitchen her hands carrying a pot of beef broth soup 

Mary's voice rang out "George your favorite"   
Her eyes frantically ran amock noticing the stranger the synth in her home she collected herself so she wouldn't freak out "Um George who is this?" George smiled at her in his typical overly confident way of his "You’ve always wanted a kid here's our chance besides is it really worth reliving the pain of going to multiple ultrasound appointments to be told you would end up miscarrying if we had a child?" Mary glazed with worry asked ”What are you saying?" 

George rose  
his voice slightly making his point to his disbelieving wife "Mary this is Odi our son"


	2. Chapter 2

Mary gasped looking back from George to Odi to George and Odi nonstop "George are you insane A synth to be raised as a child!!!"she said raising her voice she was questioning her husbands sanity 

George sighed he expected Mary to respond in such a way it would take her time to warm up to Odi but once George made a decision of any decision depending on their state of being it was up to him of course his wife had her say he wasn't that awful headstrong He spent quite a while sitting her down talking over about it carefully with her no sugar coating just blunt honesty Mary gave in hearing him out she crossed her arms muttering defeatedly "Fine  a synth as a child is better than having no children at all" 

She walked out to the living room George in front of her George woke up Odi whom had gone on silent sleep mode  by the sound of George's voice Odis face shifted his  green eyes opening greeting his primary user George introduced Odi to Mary Odi processed information inter skull about the new being he had met Odi asked "What shall I refer her as?"

Mary smiled softly " Mary but you can call me Mum"  
Odi perceived the validation  of the word in his head  saying the name  over and over again his tongue getting used to the foreign words Mary and mum  storing this new information away to be remembered   
George's phone rang he answered stepping out into the hallway "Sorry mam wrong number  oh really I know the fellow you're looking for  actually I've got his number somewhere on me" George searches his trouser for a crumbly paper reading Markus Lahn 486-910-207 on it reading it aloud to her

Later that day Mary had nearly tripped Odi came to her aid preventing her from falling she gratefully said "Thank you"  
She had an urge to call him son feeling herself growing to smother him safely with what could be defined as a mothers love


	3. Chapter 3

George had been called by his dear friend David to meet him at a disclosed location near an abandoned worn better so  torn out wooded farm area so he can discuss something top secret about the synths.

George got out of his car the door making a noise as he closed the door he slowly made his way on the vast property watching his footing  
Praying bugs weren't around George loathed bugs but he had to get over it.

David stood by a tree waiting for George he stared at his platinum watch muttering "This slowpoke numbskull better arrive or I'm leaving" as if on cue that very soul slowpoke numbskull named George had walked towards him.

George masked his face with a look of irritation "That slowpoke numbskull you're referring to is now present" he thought to himself the nerve of that man to insult him in such a way 

David flashed a smile chuckling "Is it me or have you become 100 years older?" George rolled his eyes "Stop being a jackass what is it about synths you wanted to discuss?"

David made a tsk noise mockingly "My what strong vulgar words for a person of your stature short and sweet I see a bigger future for them synths everywhere, synths in teaching positions,synths as caretakers hell even synths in the brothel business imagine having synth employees employed in factories but these synths won't just work they have their own lives they can think about things discuss things the ultimate synthetic will be able to breathe the air we do and have their own life." David's voice became laced in a dangerous wistfulness as he listed off on what he saw as the future of synths 

George looked at him as if he had just escaped from the loony bin "David are you insane?" Christ now he sounded just like Mary  
"David that's great and all but I can't help but notice that you've become a radical what happens if a synth gets abused by a human they get pissed and go on a human killing spree!!!" He yelled aloud to David  
David grabbed George by his shirt collar "Are you questioning my authority on synthetic technology? How dare you!".

George's leg kicked David's knee trying to break free from the strong hold David fought back tackling him to the ground punches being thrown left and right vulgarities mostly from George being shouted out frantically


	4. Chapter 4

George quickly dodged David's fist slipping away from him David heaved almost in a asthmatic way bending over hands clutching his knees catching his heavy breathing.

George took this opportunity to go turn himself into a track runner and ran faster then he has ever been  
able to run back to his house relieved at the sight of nothing but air following him around his hand on his forehead rubbing it he thought to himself. 'That was close'

He walked inside locking the door after him  
The house was empty that's odd he found a not so chipper Mary standing in the doorway of the kitchen her arms crossed fire in her eyes her tone becoming interrogative "George where the hell were you?"

He sighed he knew sooner rather than later he'd have to tell Mary about his scuffle with Elster "Suppose I can't wait to tell you tomorrow" Mary shook her head her face still cold stating "I want the truth no excuses. What happened however outlandish it may sound I want to hear it. I'm your wife you should be able to trust that I'm able to keep your secrets about your woes the same as you do mine"

George looked into her eyes his mouth parting letting his voice come out of its silent home "I met with David Elster" Mary gave him a look that you'd expect to see on a strict nun when a student dares to misbehave "That forsaken man you met with that man again?" She questioned why was it her husband always got himself in trouble with bad news basically certain people like David Elster she despised him because of the snarky remarks he made about George behind his back even if he's being sarcastic she doesn't find it funny at all she keeps telling him to drop his friendship with David before it gets uglier then it already has but the man is too stubborn to see her point . ”Mary can you let me finish my sentence?" He said his voice faltering shifting from a perpetual shrill to a calm cool stream "He wanted to discuss in his own  words updates on the synths I go on my own belief  thinking okay maybe he's willing to put any ill feelings he has towards me and you aside be able to commit to a civil business relationship with me as a fellow colleague but no instead he goes on a lecture on the future for synth kind he stated the ultimate synthetic will be able to feel as if they are human do human things although they are synthetics. He wants these synths to rule the world Mary David is a radical David Elster is a damn radical then he assaulted me like a juvenile delinquent challenging a teacher for doing their job throwing punches at me " 

Mary's eyes became sympathetic at least George had come to his senses about that forsaken man whom she refuses to ever refer to by his name "I knew he was no good I told you so"  
George hung his head defeatedly his wife is right she had always been right no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make David sane or see them differently "Mary we need to cut ties with that man for both our and Odis sake"he expressed to her.

Mary smiled slightly looking at her husband "I agree with you on that I'm more than jovial to not have to be around that man George you've got me I'm always here for you" she walked over to him her hand rubbing his back comfortingly he turned facing her embracing her in a hug and kissing her cheek and holding on tight as if his life depended on it before pulling away her hand laced in his  
"Everything will be okay Mary you have my word"he said in a quiet whisper that was audible.


End file.
